


purr?

by bangelus9



Category: NCIS
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 15:53:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16178312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bangelus9/pseuds/bangelus9
Summary: men do not purr ... right?





	purr?

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [....](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/421583) by http://hellokaelyn.tumblr.com/. 



> this story is not mine ... it's hellokaelyn. (great writer by the way) but I could not avoid posting it, I am happy the day and it reminds me too much the advance between Nick and Ellie in the 16x02

After a long day of work Ellie still found she couldn’t sleep.

Turning to lay on her right side, she smiled a small smile at the view. Nick was laid on his stomach, arms wrapped around her pillow with his face practically stuffed inside it. She wondered how he was even breathing.

Ellie reached up running her fingers through his hair. A few minutes later she heard a noise come from Nick. Stopping for a few seconds, she started doing it again.

Again he made the noise.

“Nick…are you..purring?”

She tried not to giggle but knew she failed.

“Men don’t purr.” Nick said in a sleepy voice muffled by the pillow.

“Really? Because you sound just like the cat I had when I was ten.”

“You’re tired and delusional.”

Ellie ran her fingers through his hair again. Same result.

“Nope not delusional.”

Nick grumbled. “Lemme alone, it’s sleepy time.”

Tired Nick was always adorable to her.

“Hey it’s not my fault I just discovered my boyfriend is part cat.”

Nick’s head suddenly shot up from the pillow. “Boyfriend?”

“Uh yeah, I don’t just let anyone sleep in my bed.”

Ellie wasn’t expecting the very enthusiastic kiss from said boyfriend. She felt a little dazed when he pulled away, grinning at her.

“Seeing as how your my girlfriend, you wouldn’t dare tell anyone about the purring now would you?”

Ellie gasped. “That’s playing dirty!”

“No that’s playing fair, baby.”

Ellie gave his shoulder a shove as he laughed.

“Hey wait a minute.” She said. “You admitted to purring!”

Nick groaned and fell back onto the pillow face first.


End file.
